


Reconstruction

by heywon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywon/pseuds/heywon
Summary: Hyunjin just wants the benefits of being an RA. Heejin takes her job way too seriously for her own good.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok since I'm quarantined in washington we gonna write fics cause we bored and need to practice creative writing for classes.
> 
> I DIDNT REALIZE HOW MANY TYPOS THERE WERE LMAOOO PLS FORGIVE ME

She really only applied to be a residential advisor for lots of things.

Her older sister advised her to, mainly to get discounted room and board. As an RA she got a room to herself which she loved. Not like the dreadfulness of her first semester of freshman year, the girl she got boarded with was nice but was a terrible roommate. And that her parents have bragging rights to her snobby aunt that "Hyunjin is an amazing student! She can be an RA while juggling her 'Double Major'!" 

Load of bullshit that was. She didn't double major, she was an RA for the easy life, and her parents did not need to brag to her spoiled aunt who her husband is just an ass at family reunions. At least she gives her a lot of money during Lunar New Year. 

After being the designated RA of floor 3 for the year and she got her job done. Being in charge of the girl's was life or death. She only cracked down on the weed smoking cause it had smelt disgusting after all the cranberry febreze sprayed all over the dorm made her sneeze too much. The easy life for her.

She made good friends with some of the girls on the floor. Mainly a girl named Hyejoo. The most level-headed girl on her floor. All the other girls were just too dramatic about everything. Hyejoo's dark hair, pale skin, and red lips almost scared Hyunjin into thinking she was a twilight vampire. Hyejoo had a lot of merchandise from games, mainly overwatch, she loved D.Va religiously. She would have never thought of her as the fangirl type but Hyunjin guessed that everyone has their own hobbies.

Hyunjin was laid back with the RA stuff. She didn't want to be a 'party-pooper' to her floor. If they didn't bother her, she didn't bother them. Simple as that.

The knocks on her door, she recognized who that was by the sound of delicate hands hitting the wood. 

She opened the door to reveal an average height, pretty girl, who's hair was long and silky. Noticeably her mole on her cheek and near her eye. Her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed in response. Her outfit being too perfect and her student ID hung by a school issued lanyard she most likely got from the orientation. 

Not her again.

The other RA. Basically her coworker that did get on her nerves but she tolerated her. She could feel another lecture coming about her job not being done right. Hyunjin opened the door wide enough to let the girl enter. 

The girl scanned Hyunjin's room. Hyunjin always knew to clean her room. Her mother taught her that when she was very young. That might be one thing that they have in common. But it was annoying that she had to scold her every two days about something she didn't do right.

Unlike Hyunjin who joined the job for the benefits and discounts. The other RA must have enjoyed being an RA if she was so adamant on her strict rules. She liked the leadership position, she liked to guide freshmen around the dorms, and she must have liked organizing such things. She wanted everyone to be back in the dorms at curfew, which she had set at 9pm. Organizing events that probably only a few people went to, and at least she gave out snacks.

Hyunjin already knew that this girl didn't like her one bit. A stickler for rules someone would say. Hyunjin always joked with Hyejoo about how she must've been a teacher's pet at some point in her life. Or that she was school president at some point. 

"You know it's study hour for the dorm." The girl crossed her arms. Hyunjin sat criss-crossed in her desk chair, a laid back position for the girl. 

"You shouldn't sit like that. it's bad for your posture." The girl scolded. 

Hyunjin held back her snarkiness and turned her chair around to turn on her computer to give herself some time to study herself. Staring at the girl through the black screen. The RA was irritated, but now infuriated. Hyunjin held back her smile to see the rage pour out of her. Her arms akimbo and a scrunched nose.

"Your girls are in the courtyard, having a little busking session. Can you go and stop them?" The uptight girl asked Hyunjin. As if they were doing something terrible. "It's making a crowd around the dorms. And it's your responsibility, since one of them is on your floor." 

Hyunjin turned her chair again and shrugged. "Maybe they're performing art majors. They have rights to do their thing. Maybe they're studying for their midterms." She didn't like the tone the other one was talking to her in.

"I mean, it's obnoxiously noisy." Her lips pursed. "Go stop them, now." She ordered Hyunjin.

"Why do I have to stop them." Hyunjin declared. Her legs uncrossed and her right elbow resting on her knee and her chin resting on her palm. "You should go and try princess." Hyunjin felt successful in annoying the girl. "Put order into the kingdom!" Noticing the comment she said had made the girl flustered. 

"Yes, but I have tried. The girls are disturbing the peace and quiet that the dorm should have at the hour." Her fist balled up tightly, her knuckles were white. "Go and stop them… or… or… I'm-"

Hyunjin already knew she was bluffing. The girl couldn't hurt a fly, all bark no bite. She already knew of the girl, Ha Sooyoung. A music major and dance minor. She was in her elective class and she already knew she wasn't prepared for the test they had next week. Plus Hyunjin was already annoyed by the royal princess's presence in her dorm room, getting up from her chair.

"Fine. I'll take care of it." Grabbing her keys and wallet to tell the girls to tone it down a bit. 

A smug smile plastered on the princess of the castle's face. A sarcastic "thank you" coming out of her mouth. 

Once she left the room. She called Sooyoung.

Hyun: yo you owe me for basically saving your ass from princess proper the other day can you go back to "study at the dorms"

Yves: I got you.

Hyun: Thank god

Heejin entered the common room to see Hyunjin sprawled on the couch sleeping. And to that her dirty shoes on the arm rest. Heejin felt a vein burst making her have a headache. She towered over the couch and poked the girl.

She looked so peaceful.

But she had to disturb the peace somehow. No one is allowed to sleep in the common rooms. Not even the people who are residents of the dorms. But she couldn't slap Hyunjin, it was too distasteful even for a brute like her. Instead she turned on an alarm for 10 minutes with an alarm to scare the ever living crap out of the girl. 

The 10 minutes passed as if it was ten years to Heejin. Scaring Hyunjin to roll off the couch and to a painful vinyl wood floor. Heejin turned off the alarm. Hyunjin got up groggily and her hair a mess.

"You forgot to make the bulletin board for your floor."

"I did?" Hyunjin asked confused. "I thought I made it last week."

"I don't count taking a photo of my board with your phone and posting just a QR of your snapchat if they had any questions is not to standard-" Heejin crossed her arms, plopping a stack of fliers that Hyunjin should have posted. 

"That's up to my standard, it's basically my floor not yours princess bubblegum." Hyunjin declared and she poked Heejin. This girl will be the end of Jeon Heejin.

Heejin flared up red. She gave Hyunjin a bag. It was full of condoms and fliers about having safe sex. 

"Give these to all the girls in the dorm. Since you are slacking off on your duties. If I don't see this bag empty in half an hour I will find you and-" Heejin was infuriated.

Hyunjin stood up tall and looked at Heejin. Heejin noticed Hyunjin's eyes were well-rested even for a college student during the 3rd quarter. Her skin was refreshed and she took care of herself. And herself she was tired and stressed from everything. She wished she could be as carefree as Hyunjin but she had too many standards for herself to put up.

"Can I just put them somewhere? With like, a sign saying: free rubbers?" Hyunjin asked. "I'm not gonna pass these out like their halloween candy to every female out here." Hyunjin picked a condom up from the container. "Plus if I give it to some dudes it'll be awkward since I'm not their girlfriend…"

"Just. Don't go out and throw them into the trash cans." Heejin suggested. "The college will fine us if we don't give them out, apparently." She announced as she left the common room.

Hyunjin noticed the lingering scent of Vanilla and peach tea. She always knew that Heejin must've been a fan of tea and the varieties. The expensive scent that was subtle. 

It was relaxing for Hyunjin to smell. 

Hyunjin's sweat glazed her skin. It was her workout routine. Her gym partner Haseul apparently was trying to score with some girl named Vivi or something. Haseul told her that she was a model and instagram influencer and she liked singers. And that she needed help studying some sort of music theory class that she never took.

She entered the common room hair up in a high ponytail and her leggings and crop top accentuating her athleticism. Broad shoulders, small waist. Seeing Heejin studying with her glasses on. Beelining for the girl she stood over her.

"Can you tell the girls that if they use the gym, to at least try and keep everything clean and tidy for everyone else." Hyunjin suggested. Heejin looked up to see a glistening Hyunjin. "It's a mess there."

"O-ok." Heejin spat out.

Hyunjin made eye contact with Heejin. "Ya good? You need some water?" Heejin looked up and down. The slim and athletic build that Heejin desired. How the hell can one girl be so goddamn perfect. Other than her personality she was attractive. She's not ugly. She just needs some work.

Hyunjin noticed how pink her cheeks were. Maybe she was sick?

Hyunjin sat in her room. The dorm was oddly quiet for an hour. Odd at 8pm. It wasn't even midterms yet or a study hour. 

She heard a knock on her door. The oh so recognizable Jeon Heejin knock. After all the times that the girl had knocked to bother the younger, it wasn't the usual knock that Heejin made. It was somehow softer and less aggressive to her poor door. The door should not be treated like the drum line of the marching band. 

Hyunjin opened the door to see Heejin in a messy bun, her clothing messy and wrinkled. Not sporting the girl's usual preppy, prim and proper look. No mistake it was her. Her cheeks dusted with pink glow accentuating her red lips. Hyunjin shrugged and just took it as the end of year blues. It was a nice change of pace for the girl and it was kinda cute on her. 

Heejin entered the room and rested her head on Hyunjin's shoulder. Out of character for the girl. 

"Hyunjinnieeee~" Heejin sang. "Come here!" She snaked her arms around the girl's waist and hugged her. Picking her head up from her shoulder. Her body language different from the typical standoffish manner. 

"Heejin are you-" Heejin's eyes looked up at Hyunjin's. The sober girl pushed the drunk one away from her and rested her hands on her shoulder. "Have you been drinking?"

"I'm finnnee. I haven't been drinking!" Heejin declared. The scent of alcohol on her breath. She most likely got drunk during an outing. Her cheeks pink and the disheveled clothing should have given it away. She hugged Hyunjin again, "Ok, I have a lil' secret…" she whispered. "I might have been drinkin' a little bit? I dunno. But I'm not drunk!" She protested as she placed her hand lightly on Hyunjin's chest. Hyunjin knew that she was not going to get a good shot at having a seriously conversation with the tipsy girl. 

"Heejin, sit on my bed." The younger girl told Heejin. "I'm gonna get you some tea." 

Heejin kicked off her slip on shoes. Fumbling to even get to Hyunjin's bed. Staring at the girl as Hyunjin boiled water for the tea. 

"Hey, Hyunjin?" Heejin called. Spread out on Hyunjin's bed messing up the bedding.

"Yes?" Hyunjin replied.

Heejin turned herself on her stomach. "You know you're kinda hot?" She commented. "Like you have such a nice body and your skin is so beautiful and like… your hair, is like sooo soft! Kinda like uhm. A cloud?" 

Hyunjin blushed. The compliments from the princess were uncommon and for her to think that Hyunjin was kinda like cute in some sort of way hit differently. It wasn't bad but it was kinda weird. Like a good feeling weird?

Heejin started to take her jacket and sweater off. "Hyunjinnie… can you turn down the heat? It's really hot in here… or is it just." She stumbled over. "You?" She bit her lip. 

The drunk flirting with the lazy girl started to get to her. Hyunjin flared up into a new type of feeling for Heejin. What the hell happened with miss proper?

"Are you done yet? Come to the bed I wanna cuddle youuuu" Hyunjin never thought that Heejin would be such a needy type of girl. She sighed and turned off the kettle and poured the water into the mug. Grabbing a large shirt for Heejin as she brung the tea to Heejin and seeing her drink a small bit of it Heejin set the tea on the bedside table and pulled Hyunjin into the bed. It barely fit the two of them but it was comfy for Heejin to scoop Heejin up into a cuddling position. Heejin's lips grazed the back of the girl's neck. 

"You know you're really cute with your glasses on." Heejin whispered into her ear.

This was the end of Kim Hyunjin wasn't it?

Hyunjin didn't feel uncomfortable. The contact from the usually prissy princess was just too odd for her to digest. Heejin's face snuggled into her neck, her nose grabbing in the comforting aroma. Smelling like burnt sugar and cinnamon. As if the girl worked in a bakery in her life. Heejin pulled Hyunjin closer to her body. Her heat filled Hyunjin's cold hands with warmth.

God whatever Heejin was on made her cute.

Cute.

When was Heejin cute?

Maybe it was her banter and her pretty face. Her actions towards her when she was drunk. The nose that was just so adorable. The moles that brought a unique look to her. Her vanilla and peach scent filled her nose and it soothed the sober girl. 

"Do you think I'm ugly Hyunjin?" She asked. She was surprised at the question. She raised her eyebrows in confusion and flipped herself over. 

"I-" Hyunjin didn't know how to respond.

"Do you think I'm fat?" She whispered. Hyunjin scoffed. 

"No." Hyunjin said bluntly. "What? No. You're pretty." She began to cry and Hyunjin pulled her in closer than they were before. 

"I try so hard to please everyone but they think I'm a bitch." Heejin confessed. By how drunk she was she was disheveled and broken. Hyunjin felt anger. She was the only one who should be able to mess with her fellow RA. "I've been trying so hard to give everyone a nice environment to the girls dorm but I'm just not sure about everything." She croaked out.

She held her in her arms until Hyunjin's shirt was soaked. Cradled tightly in her chest. Shifting closer to Heejin. The warmth of Heejin comforted her. Hyunjin stroked Heejin's hair. Soft and silky as she noticed before. She understood what she wanted. 

Support.

She pulled the hairtie out of her hair and it fell out the bun wavy. Stroking it softly to detangle the mess that it was. Gently massaging her scalp. Her crying stopped as she looked up to Hyunjin with puffy eyes. 

She still looked pretty.

"You're the most beautiful girl I know." Hyunjin assured. "I'll support you through and through. No matter what. I'll pick up the pieces."

"Thank you." Heejin forced a smile. 

"Of course." Hyunjin closed the gap.

**Author's Note:**

> hyunjins a simp confirmed lmaoooo
> 
> *EDIT*
> 
> YOOOOO THANK YOU ALL FOR 100 KUDOSS BROOOOOO YALL ARE THE BEST


End file.
